Our Story
by Missing Storyteller
Summary: 'There was a simple eight letter statement, taken up by three words that let me know I had pushed his buttons and caused something far more terrible than any crime known to mankind. I hate you. As soon as I heard those words leave his mouth, I knew hell had become my resting place.' A Tale Of Friendship, Hard Trials, And Love. To My Dear Seth. To Close Minded People, Slash Warning.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Lost Inside

Things go quiet. The universe shifts and your sight on everything changes. Once all the noise is gone, you feel the true meaning of loneliness. People's faces begin to fade and words go into one ear and out the other. Days blur by and time speeds to the point that it seems to have slowed down. Have you ever felt something like that?

The complete numbness and loss of connection to the world and its meaning. You question your life and reason. The things you had once held so close loses its value and you being to see everything as if it was destroyed. Colors return to its original black and white and what was once described as a silk caress isn't anything more than a stab to your overworked spirit. The thought of self worth is no longer a priority and you physically, mentally, as well as emotionally let yourself go. You visualize all things that were once held with deep importance as burning memories and lost hope. Tell me, have you ever experienced something like that?

It's the fear of not knowing, being stuck at a vulnerable state out in the open for everyone to see... That's where I was at the moment. I made mistakes, chose things I shouldn't have, and I lost what meant the most. Up until this point I didn't think of anything possibly going wrong, I believed that maybe this one good thing would be just that. Good. But I couldn't have been more wrong.

Jacob Black is my best friend... No, _was_ my best friend. I've known him for as long as I could possibly remember and we've always been close. He was there whenever I might have needed something and I tried my best to always return the favor... Even if he didn't open up to me with his problems like I had with him. Every possible situation that's taken place in my life has always had him in it. Rather it being from small things like birthdays, to large things such as my parents splitting up. I can't think of a time where I had to deal with anything without him by my side... Until now that is. Things were never this painful before, I've never felt as alone as I did now and what made it worse was I knew he wouldn't come around to make the hurt stop. I'd have to deal with knowing that I hurt him, caused a stir so powerful within him that I was banished from his heart and the most important friendship I owned.

There was a simple eight letter statement, taken up by three words that let me know I had pushed his buttons and caused something far more terrible than any crime known to mankind. _I hate you_. As soon as I heard those words leave his mouth, I knew hell had become my resting place. I damaged what was left of my happiness and I felt, immediately without the need of proof that I was going to regret and perish to the fullest extent. And even though I didn't want to deal with pain, I knew I deserved it.

The world was already crashing down on me without this department taking place, and I couldn't find the comfort I so desperately needed anywhere else. So, without a clue of the consequences this would cause with the outside world, I locked myself away. I grieved and mourned the loss of my best friend and the life I had, I didn't eat, I didn't talk, I didn't move, I just thought and slept. I slept when thinking was ruining me and began to think again when the dreams would haunt my imagination. I couldn't even bring myself to cry the first few days because I didn't feel I deserved to. I brought this on myself so I should be stuck with whatever I get without comfort. I stuck with this thought for what could have only been four days before I felt the first tear travel its way down my face on my overused pillow. After that one came the second, and the third and then the dam I'd formed over those few days broke. The tears came uncontrollably and I let out my first sound in the past days of my sorrow.

A sob.

I held no more emotions in and didn't care who heard. I should have been more considerate of waking my dad since it was sometime within the middle of the night, but nothing else really mattered. I continued to let the tears fall, one after another, as each sob that escaped my lips left me shaking and unsteady. I was lying down but still felt like I was going to tip over and soon enough the room started spinning. I felt sick to my stomach almost to the point where I was going to throw up and I heard Charlie's steady knock at the door. Everything was hurting so bad and I couldn't find it in me to stop crying to answer him. As he knocked again I couldn't help but to cry just a bit harder. I felt at a loss of breath and had to gasp several times to catch my breath and allow the next sob to release. The knocks became banging and I could faintly hear my dad's yelling over my own noise.

"Bells, are you ok? Open the door!"

He knew very well that I wasn't ok and I couldn't open the door. Even if I did want to. I tried to rise up in search for the trash bin that took place next to my bed but I couldn't find the strength to get up. I managed to move my head over the edge of the bed fast enough to let the sick bile escape my throat. (Happy Shannell?) After what was left of my empty stomach emptied into the trash, I seemingly slammed my head back down onto the mattress. I coughed and felt like I had finally cried myself dry. I heaved a few more times and closed my eyes as my chest tightened. I heard my dad continue to knock and yell as a single thought ran through my mind.

_I'm so sorry Jake… So sorry._

A/N- So… Was this ok? And Seth please forgive me for not going to sleep but I couldn't help but to type. I wasn't having writers block for once :P So… Uhm, yeah. You know, favorite, subscribe and review or PM to give me your ideas and opinions. Thanks For Reading,

-MST


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Explanation

There aren't any words I could possibly use to describe the stupidity I had used. I should have watched my words, thought just a little more before I actually opened my mouth and spoke. But I didn't… And the moment that started all this will forever haunt me.

"_You're lucky you know." Jake turned from the water shining ahead to look at me as I said this. We're enjoying one of Forks rare warm days together at First Beach._

"_And may I ask why you say that Hell Bells?" His brows are furrowed and the calm look that was once placed on his face is now replaced with a look of confusion. I reached my hand up and smoothed out his forehead with a small smile on my face._

"_Well… Ever since I was little I've wanted a brother or sister. I didn't care if they were older or younger; I just wanted someone I could share everything with. Someone who truly knows me, but won't leave because they know they're just as bad. I always wanted that special connection from birth… Someone who you can grow up with and never leave behind no matter how much you could possibly want to… I just wish my parents would have listened to me and then I wouldn't have had to grow up without something like that…"_

_Jake returned his gaze to the now setting sun and didn't speak for a while. I continued to watch him, waiting for a response of some sort. Finally, he turned towards me and sighed._

"_I get what you're saying Bells but just because I have sisters does not mean I had that with them. I love my sisters more than I could possibly explain but it was never like that between us. I knew they cared and all, but after my mom passed and they left to go do whatever with their lives, I sort of saw my sisters as something else. I still care about them and they will always be my family, but I don't think I'll ever forgive them for leaving like that. I understand needing an escape but I was left with more responsibility than I should have had at the age of nine… So believe it or not, but I doubt the word 'lucky' could describe me in that aspect."_

_I took it all in and considered it from that view point. He did have a good point I suppose but…_

"_You don't think they did it on purpose do you? I mean they're your older sisters and wouldn't intentionally want to do anything to hurt you." Jake gave a slight glare in my direction before answering._

"_Well Bella, they intentionally left, intentionally didn't think of the consequences for anyone else, intentionally left me with a broken man who could barely take care himself let alone both of us, and intentionally didn't come back all these years from then. Even if they didn't mean to, they did."_

_I huffed; sensing the slight attitude Jake got and this statement escaped my mouth before I could stop it._

"_Issues or not, you still have them. If the roles were reversed you wouldn't want them feeling like that towards you. Maybe you're being selfish and should look at it from their view point..." The last word barely escaped my mouth before Jake was up on his feet and in my face._

"_Bella are you serious? I have spent seven damn years dealing with more than either of them could possibly have and you know what? The places aren't reversed and I was the one to have to deal with all this so it doesn't matter if they would have be mad about it or not because IT DIDN'T HAPPEN THAT WAY!" I couldn't help but let my temper rise as I stood on my tippy toes to be face to face with him._

"_No Jake, the question is, are you serious? All that you worry about yourself! I get you've had your share of trials but you haven't seen a thing your sisters had to deal so why don't you speak on their behalf for once instead of defending yourself?" I took in a breath and actually looked up at his face. What I saw instantly made me regret every word I said._

_Jake looked at me with glistening yet hard eyes. A deep frown was in place of the casual smile I was used to and the look put fear along with sadness into my heart._

"_Not that the fact that I was the one to stand by you, day after day, for two weeks, helping you deal with your parent's divorce was me being worried about myself…" This voice was cracking and too low to be normal. Before I could speak, he continued._

"_I thought you of all people would understand. Your mom may still be here but she left you too. You were there when it happened, you saw how I handled it and yet you side with those who helped make everything just a bit worse. I can't even understand where this came from Bella. You're supposed to be my best friend… But I see clearly I made a mistake. Hope you feel better, you made your precious point." With that he turned and began to walk away slowly. I stayed there and watched until he turned again and the first tear fell…_

"_I hat….."_

I banished the thought out my mind before I could hear him say it again. I shouldn't have said anything to start with… Things would be different, he wouldn't have been hurt, and either would I. Family was always a sensitive subject for the both of us, but our tempers got the best of the both of us and I went overboard… I could use a time machine right about now… If only.

A/N- Banging my head against the wall. No comment because this is a disaster. Sorry Seth

Thanks for Reading,

-MST


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Change

There were a few things I believed would never happen... Ever. Bella and I getting into a serious argument like this was one of those things. After our incident on the beach that day I couldn't think of what to do. The person I would go to in a situation like this is the one who caused it. I tried thinking of it from her view point, hoping it would ease my emotions and help me reach a point where I could forgive her, but no matter how I looked at it, it was still the same. As I walked away from my ex best friend, I wondered if she even cared about what she said to me and the fact that we are no longer friends... Well, not at the moment anyways.

I hadn't meant to let my emotions get the better of me. I didn't mean to tell her I hate her. Because I don't, and I don't think I ever could. My anger had spoken for me and I didn't think of what me saying that would do to her. But at the present time, that didn't matter. I had to get away from Bella, away from the beach. My mind seemed to think of its own way to ensure that I got away without her following. And those three words definitely did the job. There was a fire building up and seemed to cover my whole body. I started to shake and felt a pain unexplainable to mankind. My anger changed to a fury and I felt as if I was pushing myself to the limit just by walking.

I stumbled into the woods and dropped down onto my hands and knees. I tried to scream but it was as if my voice got turned off. Every part of my body began to tremble and I thought of what could be causing this to happen. Was I sick? Or maybe I was dying. Before I could put much more thought into it, I felt my body begin to shift. My skin pulsed as it stretched and morphed into a different shape. The feelings I once had all dissolved into complete shock and fear. The pain was unbearable and I again I raised my head to let out a scream. But instead of a scream my ears were met with a howl filled with confusion, pain and fear.

I looked around trying to see if there was an explanation to the sound I had just heard. I saw nothing and decided getting out of the woods as soon as possible was a good idea. I tried to rise up my arm and came face to face with a mahogany colored paw. I followed the paw up to an arm and eventually to a build wolf like body. Only then did I realize that…

_I'm a WOLF!_

Right after I said that I felt this odd presence. As if someone was with me but nowhere near me. Again fear paralyzed me and I dropped to the ground as I covered my face with my two paws. This is crazy. Surely I am dreaming or something. Yeah, that explains it. Bella and I wouldn't have a fight like that and then I change into this… Thing. My imagination is just playing with me and I will wake up and everything will be fine. I'll wake up in my crowded room, call Bella and tell her all about this dream and everything will be as normal as always.

_Hey Jake how's that whole 'convincing' yourself thing going?_

I rose up onto my legs and looked around in a circle imitating a dog chasing its tail. No one was there yet I know I heard a voice. What the hell is going on?

_Ha-ha Jake calm down you're not crazy. It's me Embry, Sam and Jared. We're coming to get you._

With that being said three wolfs came sliding to a stop in front of me. One was a midnight black and had a powerful atmosphere to him. His body language yelled 'leader' and I instantly found myself calming down in his presence. Next to him was a very dark brown wolf. He wasn't nearly as tall as the black one but was by no means 'small'. Lastly, there was a gray and white wolf that had his tongue hanging out his mouth with a playful gleam in his eyes. I automatically recognized that look.

_Embry?_

He gave a wolfish grin and nodded.

_And that's Jared and Sam. Sam is the alpha and Jared is second command. Not far really. _

I heard Sam snort and Jared bumped Embry with his shoulder. I watched them still feeling confused as to what was going on exactly. Not only was I a wolf but there were _three_ other people that were also wolves. And I could hear them… Talking. As wolves.

_Jacob?_

I looked over at Sam and he had a serious look on his face. Instantly, Embry and Jared stopped joking around and settled down. Both of them also turned their attention to Sam and waited patiently for Sam to speak.

_First, I'd like to welcome you to the pack. I know this all is confusing but there's a reason behind all this and I will explain. But first, we have to get you home and teach you how to phase back._

I nodded and slowly followed them as we ventured into the woods. Embry slowed down and eventually was walking beside me. Suddenly a thought came to mind. Was this why Embry ditched Quil and I? I looked over to Embry and he nodded. It freaked me out to have him responding to a question I didn't ask out loud but decided to ask once Sam explained everything.

Eventually we came to a house I hadn't seen before. There wasn't much to it but it seemed very comfortable and homey. As I watched the house I saw a women and a man walk out. As they both walked closer I paid more attention to their faces. One was a distantly familiar face and I instantly recognized her as Emily, Seth and Leah's cousin. She had three claw like scars running down the right side of her face. Before I could ask about it I faced the other person.

He was…. Beautiful. A strange feeling overcame me and I felt bound to him. As if a chain had hooked me and him together. I couldn't let him out of my sight even as I heard the others in the background. It wasn't until I heard a single statement did I redirect my attention.

_He just imprinted on Paul!_

A/N- Hmm… I think that was ok. Certainly not how I had planned on finishing this chapter but I guess it worked. Hopefully everyone is happy with this and will review/PM me to give me your thought, opinions and ideas. Thanks for reading.

-MST


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Ice Cream Anyone?

I stared at the person who I just learned was Paul as I contemplated that statement… I _imprinted_? Not quite understanding the meaning of that I looked to Sam hoping he could explain. When our eyes met I was sort of worried. Sam looked bewildered and shocked. I called his name a few times but got no reply. I turned to Embry and Jared but also got the same reaction. I began to fear I had done something wrong and dropped onto my stomach while covering my eyes with my paws. An odd sensation overcame me and instead of paws I had hands. There wasn't any more fur and I was again very human… And very naked also. I blushed, wishing I could curl into myself and disappear. Instantly Sam was back to his human self followed shortly by Jared then Embry. Sam took some shorts out of Emily's hands. She had a hand covering her eyes so once she felt Sam touch her she removed the hand. I watched as she smiled brightly then kissed him seeming to not be affected by his nudity. They quickly ended the kiss and Sam passed a pair of shorts to Embry and Jared before coming towards me.

He approached me slowly and gave a tiny smile. Once he was less than two feet away he crouched down so that we weren't so far apart in height. He handed me the shorts which I took cautiously. He asked me to get dressed so we could go inside and talk. I agreed and pulled on the shorts. Afterwards I stood feeling very awkward waiting for someone to make the first move… We were all just sort of staring at each other lost in our own thoughts. The others would share this look which told me they obviously knew something I didn't and that made my worry and uncertainty rise just a bit more. It wasn't until about five minutes of no one speaking did someone make a move to leave this odd staring contest. Paul looked at all of us before huffing and vanishing off into the house. Everyone including myself followed after him. Emily went into the back of the house where I could smell muffins. Blueberry ones to be specific. But something was different, the smell was stronger. I could practically smell all the ingredients inside the muffins… The flour, sugar, salt, vegetable oil, butter and I think I smelled cinnamon too. *

I didn't get to think far into it as Sam leaded us into the living room. He asked us all to take a seat. Jared took a seat on the couch while Embry occupied the cushion next to him. Sam sat in a love chair in the corner and after a few seconds I took the seat next to Paul. Sam watched me for a while before sighing and beginning.

"I am sure you are confused and tired so I'll try to make this explanation quick but clear. Jacob you know the legends correct?" I nodded and he continued.

"Well, in a nutshell, they're all true. We are werewolves, protectors of La Push and Forks. The existence of our wolves is brought to us by the presence of the cold ones, in other words, vampires. I suppose there is one close by since you have phased but we will worry about that when the time comes…" He stopped and thought before opening his mouth again.

"What you experienced outside Jacob is called imprinting. It is basically our wolf's way of telling us who our intended other half is. You feel tided to this person and they basically become your meaning. Their happiness and well being become your main priority and you will do as well as become anything for them. Rather it is a mentor, friend, protector or… A lover." After that last word was said Emily came in holding a plate of the muffins I had smelled earlier. She sat the plate on the table and settled herself onto Sam's lap. He seemed to rap himself around her and gave a kiss to her neck. She gave a giggle in return and I turned away.

I understood but was still very confused. Paul was my 'intended other half'… If that was the case then had he also imprinted on me? Before I could voice my opinion _his _voice rung out in the quiet room.

"Who did he imprint on?" All eyes went to Paul once he asked this question and I felt my insides tighten. I looked to Sam silently begging him for his help. He turned to me, nodded and redirected his attention to a lost looking Paul. But before Sam could gather his words Jared decided to take the lead.

"Dude, I'm just going to be straight up with you. You and Jake are sort of gay for each other now." I stared at him, almost positive I was imitating the face of a fish, and began to choke on air. Embry forced his elbow into Jared's side and Sam was giving Jared the look of death. After my choking died down and Jared inspected his bruised rib while scurrying away from Sam, we all turned to Paul.

He had a blank expression on and was facing ahead, not looking at anyone. I worried that he was hurt or upset yet didn't know what to do. I slowly reached my hand out so that I could shake his arm but he quickly rose up out of my reach. He looked at me and just stared. The look in his eyes screamed predator and I was consumed by fear… But, he didn't do anything. He just turned, began to shake almost violently and made his way to the back door. He pulled it open with so much force I thought it was going to fall off the hinges but it didn't. Instead it slammed close and left us in an eerie silence. I watched the door until Emily's voice captured my attention.

"Ice cream anyone?"

A/N- I had fun writing this. Hopefully you all enjoyed reading and will give a review/PM to voice your opinion

*= I have no idea what goes inside of muffins so don't blame me if the ingredients were wrong :P Thanks for reading.

-MST


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Green Eyes

After the previous, depressing and emotionally draining weekend, I decided sulking and pitying myself wasn't going to get me much of anywhere. So, on Monday morning, I rose up and prepared myself for a day at school. I hadn't been out of my room which meant I hadn't seen or spoken to Charlie and I felt a bit relieved to see that he wasn't home. I didn't have much of an appetite so I skipped breakfast and headed on out the door. I instantly began to regret even think to do this when I remembered the means of transportation I had. My old, rusty red truck stood in the drive way seeming to mock my pain. Jake had built the truck so that it was workable before I came to Forks to live with Charlie. I contemplated just giving up and going back into the house, but quickly pushed those thoughts away and trudged over to the old piece of metal.

I took my seat and slowly started the car up. The roar that could be compared to that of a dragon had me nearly choking on air. The whole car reminded me of the mistake I had made, the idiotic actions I took and the price I was pay for all of it. I sort of felt like wounds I thought I had closed over the past few days were being forced back open. I imagined blood seeping in my mind just to emphasize my point. The pain was everywhere all of a sudden and I had to clutch onto my midsection just to hold myself together. All this I was dealing with was my fault but the fact didn't make it hurt any less.

After gaining control of myself I slowly, but steadily made my way to school. I felt slightly accomplished when I didn't have to stop or pull over to relax again until I got to school. Once I did, I took a few breaths repeating to myself that everything would be fine. It would be a normal, dreadful Monday filled with Mike, Tyler, Jessica, Angela and I surviving through the day, meeting each other through and out classes, then once school was over I would… What would I do once school was over? God, I hadn't even thought of that.

The usual for me was to go hang with Jacob for a while before getting home with enough time to start dinner for Charlie and skim over the homework (or lack of) I have that day. But things have changed now; I won't be spending any time with him, and from how upset I could tell he obviously was that fact wasn't going to change anytime soon. _Well Hell Bells, you've outdone yourself this time, huh?_

I didn't answer myself and instead thought how crazily I was acting and got out the car. I really didn't have any intentions on actually trying hard to communicate with anyone, but of course, luck wasn't on my side **at all** and I was greeted by Jessica's un-averagely annoying voice.

"Hey there Bella. How come you missed school last week?" I slowly turned to look at her after I pulled my backpack out of the car. I closed the door without moving my eyes from her and saw she looked like my absence was truly the last thing on her mind. Instead of giving her the truth, or even a slice of it, I mumbled something about being sick and was on my way.

I felt I didn't have the patience I needed to continue on in the day but decided to pay it no mind and head off to my first class. Things were as normal as usual until I actually reached the classroom. Mr. Banner , my biology teacher, gave a nod of greeting and told me I had missed a new kid while I was out the last few days. He informed me that I was sitting next to him and he would give me the information I needed on the project we were soon to start on. I gave a small thanks and made my way past Mike with an exchange of hello's and finally, to my seat. Once I took my seat I looked at my future partner.

It surprised me to see bright green eyes staring back at me and a gentle yet warming smile placed on his face. The expression chopped at some of the bitterness I felt and I tried to return the smile. This caused his smile to widen tenfold and a hand was suddenly thrust towards me. I, in turn, reached my own hand out and hesitantly shook his.

"Hello, my name Is Edward Mason or, Cullen since that's my adopted parents name" He gave a dazzling smile and I felt my heart leap at the sight. Our hands released each other's as I made to introduce myself.

"Hello Edward. My name is Bella Swan, well, Isabella but everyone calls me Bella. It's nice to meet you." He quickly agreed with the last statement before looking up at the front of the class. I couldn't for the life of me help but stare in awe at him. His skin was very light, almost ghostly white and looked like it would feel like silk against my fingers gentle caress. His lips were a cotton candy pink and that's where my eyes seemed to stay the longest… But then of course, that's all forgotten when I look at those emerald green eyes of his.

I could see myself getting lost in those eyes for a long period of time and never getting sick of it. They were just so… Beautiful, breathtaking and _different. _Just looking into his eyes told me he was unlike anyone I have ever met before. That thought took me back to a pair of brown eyes I've come to know over the year or so I've been here. Shaking myself of the thought, I turned away from Edward and looked up at the head of the class hoping maybe there was some good to this whole situation.

A/N- I apologize for the wait *hangs head in shame* I've just had a lot to deal with lately but I believe things should be back in order from here. Please leave me a review or PM expressing your opinions and ideas and I promise to get to you as soon as possible. Thanks for reading.

-MST


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: No Mutual Feelings

School passed by in a blur. Meeting Edward was the only remotely exciting part of the day and even that wasn't that big a deal. Luck wasn't really on my side and we ended the day without any homework, meaning I had nothing to distract myself with after school. I took my time getting home and thought of any ideas to consume myself in. I gave up once I got home and decided I'd just have to deal with it. Upon entering the empty and quiet house, I found a note from Charlie. As if things couldn't get any worse, Charlie says he'll probably be home late and not to wait up. So, for the day, I was really alone. Since Charlie wouldn't be home any time soon, and I have yet to gain my appetite back, I chose to leave the house and spend some time at the beach. Maybe the fresh air would do me some good and besides, it's all I can come up with.

The trip to the beach was longer than I remembered it to be. My mind surprisingly didn't wander and I was left with the sound of the car and visual of the scenery passing as company. It was quite nice really, not having to really think about anything seeing how I do have a lot on my mind at the moment.

Once I reached my destination and parked, I left my shoes in the car and began walking around mindlessly. The breeze flared my hair around and the sand felt comforting under my feet. The clouds filled the sky and the waves created a natural musical tune. I took in a deep breath and felt the stress and worries lift from my shoulders along with my conscience. Even if it was only for the moment, I was at peace. Eventually I found some pretty large sized boulders that could pose to be a nice place to sit. With some difficulties due to my clumsiness, I climbed atop of one of the rocks and looked around. I seemed to be the only one at the beach… Or maybe not.

Looking over where the woods and beach meet, I saw someone emerging from the tree line. I looked closely and saw that is was… It was _Jacob._ But he looked so different. He had rose some inches, his hair was short and spiked at the top of his head, he wore only some cut offs and nothing else, and He. Had. A. Tattoo! It hadn't been over four days and yet I couldn't recognize my best friend anymore. As soon as I thought that some voice deep inside my head told me that he isn't my best friend anymore… Probably never was to begin with.

He didn't seem to notice me or my staring because he continued to walk towards the water and gaze up at the sky. His back was turned to me and I could see the muscles that weren't there before. I even wondered if this was really Jake or just someone who looked a hell of a lot like him but looking into those chocolate brown eyes, I knew it was him. And even if I knew, I didn't really want to believe…

Jacob and I weren't alone for long. Another boy came jogging from the direction Jake had first ventured from. He also had on a pair of cut offs and the same tattoo and similar haircut. He continued to make his way towards Jacob until he was side by side with him. He said something to him and bumped his shoulder. Jake faced him and gave a grin and shoved said boy to the side. They seemed to be having a rather pleasant conversation if their loud laughs were anything to go by. Eventually they calmed down and were making their way back into the woods. But, when Jake turned, our eyes met. His smile quickly disappeared and his eyes lost all emotions. I felt a sharp stab in my chest and turned my gaze elsewhere. I looked from the corner of my eye and he continued to look at me. This lasted for what could only be twelve seconds before he shook his head and walked away. I finally looked back at where he was a few seconds ago and felt the tears begin to build. He didn't seem that hurt, and he apparently was hanging with friends and getting _tattoos. _The thought made me wonder if maybe I was what was keeping Jacob from bad influences… Maybe now that we weren't on good terms he was beginning to hang with the wrong crowds. I quickly shook my head to rid of that idea. Jacob was a smart kid and can handle himself. Although, maybe I should pay Billy a visit sometime soon just to check and be sure Jake really was fine.

After calming my nerves and seating for another five minutes, I decided it was time to leave. The peace I had once felt was now nonexistent and all I really wanted to do was sleep. So I made my way back to my truck and then home. The whole entire ride I couldn't stop thinking of how… Happy Jacob looked. As if the incident that happened a few days ago never happened. It just unnerved me that I seemed to be the only one truly suffering. Even if it was my fault, he did lose his best friend too. Or, so I believed so. There never was any doubt in my mind before, I always saw Jacob and I as the best of friends and felt rather secure in the friendship we shared. I never second guessed if we felt the same about each other, until now that is. I don't know if these past years meant the same to him as they did to me and that thought scares me. I always looked at Jake as a brother I never had and never imagined I'd be questioning the mutual ground we once shared.

A/N- I was supposed to have this done long ago but of course, I got distracted and let it slip my mind. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and will leave a review leaving your comments/ideas. Thanks for reading.

-MST


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: His Return

After Paul disappeared things felt... Funny. The only reason I didn't go after him is because Sam said it would be best if he came to terms with it on his own. Although I understood that, it didn't stop me from hurting inside. I sort of feel like, in a way, I got rejected. He didn't have to say it out loud but his actions spoke for him and they were saying he didn't like or want the imprint. I asked Sam if there was a way to possibly undo an imprint or get rid of it so Paul would come back. Instead of a verbal answer I was met with sad eyes that told me what I didn't want to hear.

Eventually I just gave up on that idea and was tried to cope with the fact that my imprint wanted nothing to do with me.

What I usually did to calm myself and not think of anything was to go to the beach. The wind and the waves always soothed me and carried my worries away for the moment. But for some reason, while seeing Bella at the beach, everything came back tenfold. The air around her was suffocating and just the sight of her brought on the fact that it's her fault this happened. Had she not even mentioned my siblings none of this would have happened. And even though I knew this, I also found my reason for leaving so I didn't really feel any anger towards her. Didn't mean I want to forgive her and be friends again... I just honestly had two sides of me and I didn't know which to listen to.

I quickly threw Bella out of my mind when Embry and I phased. Sam had something rather important to tell us so I focused on getting to Sam's as quick as possible. Phasing in and out is like a second nature. It just comes naturally. I asked my dad about it and he said it had something to do with the alpha blood that runs through me. That causes me to adapt quickly to the changes I'm experiencing so that I could focus on actually being an alpha... If I decided to take Sam's place; which I'm not.

Once we arrived at Sam's and phased back, we headed inside. Sam was pacing back and forth and Jared looked uptight and worried. Embry and I stayed by the door watching both of them, not sure if something bad had happened.

Finally after about five minutes Sam noticed us and sighed. We both sat and waited for him to say something while Jared moved to join us by the door.

"There are some vampires roaming around the area. While you went to get Jacob we had a run in with them… Two males and a female. We don't know what they want but this isn't the first time we've seen them. I want you" He looked Embry and I. "to patrol and if you see anything just call for us." Embry and I nodded while we headed out.

For the beginning of patrol, things were quiet. Em could tell something was bothering me and he didn't push it, I didn't know how to thank him for that, I really did need to think about everything that was doing on at the moment. But my time to think was short lived when Embry smelled something and howled for Sam and Jared. I ran in the direction Em was going as we followed the scent.

Soon enough I felt Sam and Jared enter the packs mind and Sam chase after us. He ordered Jared to stay behind and circle the perimeter while we find out where the scent leads us. As we continued following the scent a flash of red hair was running in front of us.

"Sam!" The yell was a bit louder than necessary but I couldn't contain the excitement and adrenaline. "She's right in front of us!"

Sam warned us to be careful and don't try and jump her until he reached us. About three minutes afterwards Sam caught up and we all sped up to get to her. I gained a speed I didn't know I possessed and was within biting reach when Embry screamed my name and I was hit from the side. I went flying into a tree and saw in the eyes of the others some dude with blonde hair in a ponytail. I felt the pressure of his body disappear as soon as I smashed into the tree and hit the ground. The tree broke in half and I felt this burning pain in my shoulder. I howled and instantly phased back. But as soon as I was in my human skin the pain became unbearable and I let out a long and pitiful scream. I looked over onto my shoulder and saw a bite mark... That definitely isn't good.

Afterwards I begin to fade away, the screams died down and I couldn't even gain the energy to keep my eyes open. I prayed to whatever there is out there that the pack find those leeches, kill them and keep the people safe. I pray that my dad is taken care of and most of all, I pray that wherever Paul may be, he's safe and happy. As those thoughts sunk into my mind, I saw a glowing angel ahead running towards me. It looked a lot like...

"Paul..."

"I know, give me a... Breathing why isn't he..."

"Do you hear me Jacob? Don't do this to the pac..."

I sighed and smiled at the sound of my friends and imprints voice as I again continued to drift away from consciousness.

A/N- Well...? Please don't be angry ok, I did this for a reason. Anyways, school is back in and has a hold of me already but I managed this for you all. Hope you liked although it's shorter than usual... Umm, Get better Seth and people remember to review and give your thoughts :3 Thanks for reading.  
-MST


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: And Now What

I never went too far, just slightly out of the packs reach. I needed time and space so I figured distance and lack of notifies location would help. The imprint was... I didn't know how the idea made me feel. I didn't have anything against an imprint it was just… Things seemed forced. At the time the fact that it was_ Jacob _who imprinted on me wasn't even a factor and I made myself understand that I didn't care that it was a 'he' instead of 'she'. I didn't want to believe it at first, and I spent a lot of time trying to deny the fact of all of it, but eventually the reality of it set in and I… Accepted it. Well, for the most part anyways.

It had been about a week or two since I left and I was feeling this weird flutter in the pit of my stomach. The more I tried to ignore it the worse it got and I had to stop and rest somewhere. I've been staying human to prevent the pack from finding me and it was easier to think this way. I only phased when it was too late for anyone to be changed to hunt and eat before going back to my human skin. I could get my thoughts together without the thoughts of others plus I had a lack of responsibility for the time… This sort of isn't fair to everyone else.

Once the feeling let up long enough to allow me to get up I immediately decided to head back home. I quickly began to jog in the direction I knew La Push was in. I wonder what I've missed out on. Hopefully nothing too extreme or exciting. Before I could think too far into it I heard a howl that came from only one creature. To anyone else it would have sounded like a wolf but I knew better. Something was wrong with the pack… That was what the feeling was coming from. Right?

I totally forgot about the basketball shorts I had on and phased. I had about ten seconds to start running again and take in the situation before I was crippled by a ungodly pain. Embry and Sam where trying to catch this red headed leech and Jared was running towards a part of the woods that smelt a lot like Jacob… And blood.

I felt a feeling of panic grasp me and it was as if I was watching myself outside of my body. I felt like my muscles were locked but I somehow continued to move. I picked up speed and rushed to the place Jared was headed to. As I got closer I got a glance at Jacob before Jared phased out and left Sam, Embry and I running in different directions. Before I could get to the clearing they were in, Sam called to me.

"_Be careful ok? Hurry and get out of the woods before the he comes back and tries to attack you or Jared. Get Jake out of here, Em and I will be there as soon as we can."_

I silently acknowledged Sam and skidded to a stop a few feet away from Jared and Jacob. Forgetting about my lack of clothing, I changed back to my human skin and ran over to them. Jared was checking for a pulse when I dropped to my knees beside him. I watched him continue to feel around for a pulse and feared the worse when he finally stopped trying.

"Paul…" His tone was gentle and compassionate. I shook my head at him and I actually felt tears in my eyes.

"No, he's ok, I know. Give me a second." I moved closer and saw Jacob wasn't breathing but his wounds were healing.

"He's healing but he's not breathing. Why isn't he breathing?" I felt the panic in me rise as I heard a rustle in the bushes. I snapped my head in the direction and saw Embry and Sam running over to us. Sam watched me for a few seconds before his eyes bulged out a little. Any other time I would have laughed but for some reason, the thought of Jacob dying hurt me. The two of them moved to Jacob's other side and Embry began preforming C.P.R.

"Don't you dare give up. Do you hear me Jacob? Don't do this to the pack!" Embry had fear in his voice when he paused to speak before going back to trying to again fill Jacob's lungs with air. I was watching Jacob's face and saw him open his eyes. Our eyes met and I felt it.

The embracing heat I've felt Sam memorize so many times before takes a hold of me and everything surrounding me blurs into nothing. All that there is left was Jacob and I. Even with the situation he looked beautiful and I saw a smile grace his face that instantly put me at peace. It wasn't until his eyes again closed did my happiness dissolve and the reality of the situation finally set in.

_I finally imprinted. _But he's gone now…

Sam quickly took action and rose to his feet. He grabbed Jacob in his arms and told us to follow him. We all rose up and I chose to phase back due to my nudity. I felt really numb and that worried me. If my imprint just died shouldn't I feel pain? He is my reason for living and if he isn't living then I shouldn't be either… Right?

I didn't have time to answer my own question because we stopped at Sue and Harry's house. Sam told Jared to knock and he did. Harry opened the door with a smile until he looked at all of us. He rushed everyone in but I stayed behind. I couldn't just go in as a wolf, but since I didn't have clothes I couldn't phase back either. Embry came back out with a pair of cut offs in his hands. I quickly took them in between my teeth and rubbed his hand in thanks. He gave a small, fake smile before running back inside. I made sure no one was around before phasing out and pulling the cut offs on. I then followed Embry's lead and ran inside. Everyone looked shocked and turned to me when I came in. I looked around and waited for someone to say what was going on.

"Paul…" Harry began and I braced myself for the worse. "He's ok but… This isn't unusual. There's a legend about this happening. I think… You and Jacob may be the protectors of all our lives."

A/N- I DID IT! How about that stupid school work?! So, yeah hello beautiful readers that I love, I managed to type up a chapter for you even with the work I had to do. I really hope you all liked and will review to leave your comments and ideas. Oh, and one more thing, whoever this 'Emma' person is that reviewed my story can go screw themselves. You're entitled to your opinion but at one point, you can go too far. So, yeah :P Bye people, love you (Muah!)

-MST


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Meeting

I told Charlie… I don't know what consumed me to be so stupid and open my mouth but, I did. We were both sitting in the living room watching some game when I just seemed to vomit out all the words of the pain I've been feeling lately.

"_We aren't friends anymore…" Charlie turned from the television when a commercial came on and looked at me, quietly asking what I was talking about. _

"_Jake and I… We got into an argument and he hates me now." The tears pricked my eyes and I blinked repeatedly to send them away. Charlie moved so that his whole body was facing me and when he said nothing, I continued._

"_I didn't mean to offend him really, I was just asking about his sisters and… I should have known he would have been hurt and I didn't mean to go so far and now I'm worried he's hanging with the wrong group of people, I mean I was at the beach the other day and he had cut his hair and had a tattoo. I wanted to say something to him but he just looked through me like I was a stranger and ran off into the woods with some other boy and I just…" I stopped and realized I was crying and ranting. I finally took in a much needed breath and wiped the falling tears away. I didn't give Charlie much time to think of a reply before I spoke again._

"_I hope I didn't worry you too much, I was just so upset and didn't know how to handle everything. I should have came to you first, maybe you could have told me what to do but I was so absorbed in my own self-hate and pity that I didn't really care about anything else. Dad, I don't care what happens; I just want you to talk to Billy please. Make sure Jacob isn't getting into any trouble and is ok please?" I was sobbing now but couldn't stop. I took pity on Charlie's position seeing as we both were never good at situations like this, but it surprised me when I felt arms wrap around me. I looked up through blurry eyes and Charlie was in fact sitting with me held tightly in his arms. The embrace wasn't usual but I felt comfort and held onto it._

"_Bella…" I more of felt him mumble into my hair than heard, "I'm so sorry. If you want I can go talk to Billy now. I mean the game can wait and if it puts you at ease…" He trailed off and I felt my heart tighten with gratitude and more love for Charlie. A tiny smile graced my lips as I nodded. A small 'please' escaped and I felt him release me. I sniffled and looked up at him as he moved to the door._

"_I'll be back in a bit ok? I'll talk with him and see if I can even talk with Jacob ok?" I nod and then he is out the door to hopefully return my best friend to my side._

That leads us to now… Charlie had been gone just about an hour now and I didn't like being alone any longer. So, I went down stairs and… I called Edward. We had actually gotten very close since Monday and he was always so cheerful and up for some 'bonding time'.

He picked up with the second ring and addressed me directly. I guess I called more than I should… Or he has caller I.D. But he answered with that happy voice of his and I felt a bit of happiness spread though me. I returned his greeting of 'hello' and asked if he was busy. He didn't answer my question, instead told me to get dressed because he was on his way to my house. He's been over only twice and the first time didn't go so well. Charlie didn't believe that Edward was just a friend and was breathing down our backs the whole time he was here. At the end of the night Edward had laughed saying I had an 'old fashion father'. That was true on some terms I suppose.

I got dressed in a plain pair of jeans and a purple shirt. By the time I got back downstairs I heard Edward's light knock at the door. I quickly opened the door and was greeted with his usual smiling face. His face dropped a bit when he looked me over and I could only imagine what he saw. I haven't looked in a mirror and only ran the brush through my hair only once or twice. I could tell my eyes were still red from crying and my cheeks were still flushed. He didn't dwell on it long though, and put a gentle smile on his lips and pulled me into a hug. It surprised me but I embraced him back anyways.

Afterwards, I locked up the house (not before leaving a note incase Charlie came back before me) and we were making our way into Edward's Volvo. It wasn't until he started the car did I think of something.

"Where are we going?" He grinned and pulled out of the drive way.

"Since I've got to meet your dad, you're going to meet my family." I froze and a scream of outrage caught in my throat. He looked at my face and laughed… He actually laughed! I was in no condition to meet someone's family. I looked like an absolute mess. Edward must have been reading my mind or something because he started to reassure me.

"Don't worry Bella, they'll love you. And you look fine; your eyes are just a bit pinkish is all." I didn't really believe him but nodded anyways. By the time I looked up we were pulling up in front of a house that looked like it came out of a fairytale. The house was about ninety six percent glass but very beautiful. Edward parked and we got out the car. As we walked over to the door a group of unbelievably beautiful people walked out to greet us. They were all stunning and completely out of this world and… They all had had butter scotch like eyes. _Eyes nothing like Edwards…_

A/N- I am totally depressed -_- This chapter bothered me and listening to 'Sleeping At Last- Turning Page' over and over really didn't help. But I hope you all liked and will leave a review voicing your opinion/ideas. Thanks for reading, love you guys.

-MST


	10. Don't Pay This Any Attention Please :3

Ignore this, something happened to a chapter on Fanfictions so I have to move something here so that everyone can review the upcoming chapter. :)


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Secret

I gave Edward a look of false hate and he just smirked and reached over to open the door. I slowly followed suit and moved out of the car and glued myself to Edward's side. We began to make our way to the family that look like they came out of a magazine. Before we actually reached them though, I got a second to observe all of them. The pair in the middle of the yard I imagined to be his parents. They looked older than all of us, but not by enough years to actually be their parents. They had a loving air to them and I felt at ease just looking at them. But the couple on their left, on the other hand, instantly out my worry on full blast. Or, the female did anyways. She was beautiful. Her blonde curls blew slightly in the wind and her face could be explained as one for a supermodel. But she was giving me a look that would have had me running for the hills if Edward wasn't holding my arm so tight. I looked over to him as we got closer but he just smiled. The guy next to the killer look giver was a human example of a bear. He was always a lot more friendly and gave a goofy grin and wave. I smiled weakly as we stopped in front of everyone.

I quickly looked to the last couple and I almost laughed at how bouncy the female was. Her hair was black and spiked. She had a giant smile on her face and looked like she was about to burst from having to stand still. The guy next to her looked like… He was in pain. His natural blonde locks shadow some of his face but you could tell something was bothering him. I quickly looked away though as I saw a hand being extended towards me from the corner of my eye. I turned back and was greeting with glistening eyes and a genuine smile.

"Hello there darling. It's good to finally meet you. My name is Esme; this here is my husband Carlisle. There's our kids Rosalie" So that's the glare giver's name. "And that's Emmet. The one who's having trouble staying still is Alice and that is Jasper." She pointed at each of them as they were introduced and I got a smile and wave from everyone except Rosalie and I shyly returned it. After I took Esme's hand and shook it, Carlisle gave his hand and I repeated the process.

"We've heard many great things about you from Edward, Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you." I nodded and gave a small smile as Edwards siblings made their way closer.

Alice approached me first and pulled me into a hug. The hand I had hooked with Edward's was yanked and I was instantly stunned by the embrace. I gave two awkward pats to her back before she let me go and smiled. I returned it as much as possible as she released me and returned to Jasper's side. His expression smoothened out a bit and his lips curved up slightly. It wasn't really a smile but I would take it. Next Emmett came up and stared at me with a grin.

"So… You're Edward's girlfriend right?" I blushed and Edward made a odd sound of rage in his throat. I let my hair cascade over my face to hide how my cheeks were catching flame. Emmett's laugh filled the air and my blush worsened if possible. Edward came over to me and pulled me away from Emmett after giving him a glare but his laugh just got louder. Rosalie didn't even really acknowledge my presence so I tried to friendlily let it pass. After introductions were done with, Esme ushered everyone into the house. We made our way through some rooms consisting of furniture that probably cost more than what I've spent in all my years of living. I glanced at Edward and he seemed to have calmed down and was looking like his normal self. He must have felt me staring because he looked over and gave a 'Edward smirk'. The sight relaxed me and, under the circumstances, I returned the look.

Afterwards, we moved to what could only be the kitchen and the smell of spaghetti insulted my senses. I looked around and saw the island in the middle of the kitchen with two plates on it and two pots also sitting there. I looked around and again Emmett's grin increased tenfold. Edward quickly pushed me to one of the chairs and occupied the one next to me. I looked behind us and saw that everyone was heading out of the kitchen. Emmett winked before also making his way out. After the room cleared out I directed my attention to Edward. He had already begun to put food on the plates and I wondered what my first question should be…

"They aren't going to eat" Edward seemed startled by my voice and looked over at me with wide eyes. He quickly shook his head and mumbled something about them already eating. I accepted the half hearted answer and waited for Edward to restart the conversation. Eventually he passed me a plate and sighed lightly before looking at me.

"So… Is everything alright? You sounded a bit upset when you called me and your appearance fit the description when I first saw you… No offense of course." I rolled my eyes at that but nodded none the less.

"I just wanted some company… Being alone sucked and your bubbliness usually helps cheer me up…" He gives a nod as he slurps a noodle greedily into his mouth. I giggled and had a taste for myself. It was simply heavenly. I don't think I've ever tasted anything so amazing before and I guess I expressed my liking to it unintentionally. I heard Edward laugh and I sheepishly looked over at him.

"You got a little something something right there Bella." He began wiping at his cheek and handed me a napkin. I snatched it and quickly wiped at my face while he continued to chuckle. We both finished our places when Edward pushed our plates away. I looked to him questionably and he looked like he was debating with himself about something. Finally, his eyes focused and I waited patiently for him to say something.

"I have to tell you something Bella…"

A/N- I apologize for the wait. Hopefully I can get a writing schedule together so this wait doesn't keep happening. So thanks for reading and as always, review giving ideas/comments.

-MST


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Legend Has It

I watched Harry, waiting for some type of explanation as to what the hell he was talking about. Everyone else was watching Harry too and he sighed before explaining.

"Ephraim had a journal we never actually thought to use. It was something personal of his and we didn't think it had any use to us in general. But there was something that seems similar to you and Jacob's situation Paul." Everyone looked over at me and Jacob when I moved towards him and I rolled my hand in a 'continue' type manner. Harry glared slightly before continuing. "On a journey, Ephraim had a encounter with what he calls a witch and he forewarned him of the upcoming." He grabbed a book off the table and began reading. "The woman spoke of a human. Her words were 'One surrounded and protected by the undead. He will bring danger to your people. There will be a hunter who will stop at nothing until the human is freed of blood. There will also be a women with fire like hair who is sly and has the grace of a swan. Lastly, there will be a man with dark skin and the deepest blood red eyes. Don't let his looks fool you young one, he has strength of his own also. They shall enter your land once unidentified imprint enters the pack. They both will have strength that will be unmatchable once combined, and they will protect the pack from these unwelcome being. Be aware and prepared for the time young one, because the inevitable is soon to approach.' So I shall start training for what she has spoken" No one said anything because… Did that make any sense? I got what it meant but _unidentified imprint? _Is that what this was called? And who was this lady that knew all this anyways? There were so many questions running through my head and I couldn't even think of which one to ask first or if I could even get the answers I needed. I opened my mouth but I was beat to it by Jared. "So… Those leeches we saw came down here because of some human and because Jacob and Paul are imprinted? Or that's what triggered it?" I could see Harry was annoyed because what he just said was being stupidly repeated, but nodded. "There aren't any details in the book, but I believe this is referring to this current situation. If it does, something is coming and you all must be prepared for it. You all have to train for this because once it comes, we have to be ready." Sam walked towards Harry while nodding. "You're right Harry. This may actually be true and if it is, we can't be sitting around doing nothing. We'll start once Jacob is conscience… He'll be conscience soon right?" We all looked to Harry and he sighed deeply while roughly rubbing his face. "The bite was clean and from the looks of it, there isn't any venom. His breathing seems fine now and his heart beat as well as his temperature is back to normal. Well, shifter standards of normal. He should be awake again soon." I felt the upmost happiness fill me with that. Jacob was alright, my imprint was okay, I haven't lost him. I thanked whatever God there was out there that made this happened because although I had only just realized it, he was my life now. My existence, my only reason. Sam looked over me and seemed to be gazing into my soul. I felt insecure and fought the want to curl into myself. He looked on for a few more seconds before smiling gently and ordering the pack out. I looked on confused but he answered before I could ask. "You need time with your imprint. Talk with him. If he wakes up soon, come find us if he's feeling strong enough. We won't be far." I nodded my thanks and Sam made his way out the door. Harry smiled before making his way upstairs to give us some privacy. I made my way to the couch someone had sat Jacob on and sat on the floor. I grabbed his hand and sighed trying to think what to say first. "Jacob… I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. Being away for a while has caused me to think… Like really think about it. I know this isn't something you can help and I'm sorry that I put you through everything I did. Before I got to you, I actually had this weird feeling like something was going to happen. I had the feeling all day and it only seemed to get stronger the more I tried to ignore it. I wish I would have known it had something to do with you. I was upset but I didn't and _don' t _want anything to happen to you. I hope you're healed soon because we have to fight this Jacob. Together. It isn't only because I imprinted on you, but because I realized that none of any of this will be worth it without you." I sat and watched outside the window for a while before I felt a slight squeeze on my hand. My head snapped down to look at Jacob and he had a slight smile on his face. I felt embarrassed when his eyes opened and met mines. His smile grew and he spoke in a raspy voice. "Did you mean that Paul?" I looked away but nodded. I tried to sneakingly take a glance at him and I realized how beautiful he is. The light blush caressed his cheeks and that smile was the most brightening thing I have ever seen. The sweat that had first coated Jake's face caused his hair to lay practically covering his chocolate brown eyes and he still seemed to be looking at me from his long lashes. His pink lips seemed to be calling to me and I strained myself from doing something stupid. I quickly began to rise up off the floor and stretched while I spoke. "You feeling up to some training? We have a tribe to save." A/N- Ok people, this is Tessa. This is where Ms. Storyteller left the chapter. She won't be updating for a while so please bare with her while she recovers. Thanks 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Training

_"Jacob… I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. Being away for a while has caused me to think… Like really think about it. I know this isn't something you can help and I'm sorry that I put you through everything I did. Before I got to you, I actually had this weird feeling like something was going to happen. I had the feeling all day and it only seemed to get stronger the more I tried to ignore it. I wish I would have known it had something to do with you. I was upset but I didn't and __don't __want anything to happen to you. I hope you're healed soon because we have to fight this Jacob, together. It isn't only because I imprinted on you, but because I realized that none of any of this will be worth it without you."_

I woke up to Paul and his love filled words and… None of it seemed real. I mean, he left because of my imprint right? So why is he back saying all this to me? I didn't want to miss out on the possibility of it not being real so I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him. He was really there. He looked beautiful as always and I couldn't help but to have butterflies flowing through my stomach.

"Did you mean that Paul?" He nodded at me and quickly turned away. I felt happiness overwhelm me and I blushed at the declaration. He cares… I don't think I had ever felt happiness like this before. He then confused me with an out of subject question.

"You feeling up to some training? We have a tribe to save." I looked at him confused but he was already getting up in front above me. He stretched and handed his hand to me and I cautiously took it, afraid I may feel weak and fall. But when he pulled me up I actually felt great. My body felt more strengthened than it ever has, even when I first phased. But there was an itch at the back of my throat. It was irritating but not painful so I pushed it away since there were other things I had to worry about. He pulled me close and we watched each other intensely.

"Paul…" my voice broke at the end and his eyes moved to my lips and back up to my eyes. The blushed returned and I felt so at home in his arms. The moment was absolutely perfect but… The itch was really starting to get to me.

"Uh… Paul, could you get me a cup of water please?" He answered with enthusiasm and quickly rushed to go get in and I rested back onto the couch as I waited. I held my hand to my throat in an attempt to make the forming burn go away, but it didn't. Paul quickly returned and I downed the whole cup in one go, but it didn't help. Paul watched me worryingly and I waved his look off and again rose up to stand before him.

"Are you feeling alright Jake?" I nodded and he smiled slightly before grabbing my hand and leading me towards the door. He explained that we were going to see the pack since they were all worried about me and I agreed. I wondered if I should mention this burning sensation in my throat since it has done anything but get better, but I'm sure it was just me being over reactive. We soon reached the clearing that we had pack meetings at and Paul let go of me and moved away.

"Let me phase to call them and then I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." He grinned and I rolled my eyes but nodded nonetheless. He ventured off into the woods and I continued to watch where he went till all there was left to look at was the green of the trees and grass. I then redirected my attention when I heard something in the other direction rustling the leaves around it. I squinted my eyes and in the distance I could see an elk stalking around. It was a bit further in distance even for me to normally hear and I began to suspect something was seriously wrong and when I heard Paul howl I had to cover my ears from the terror it was putting me through. Eventually he stopped and I sighed from the relief it brought and soon enough, Paul emerged back from the trees and sped over to my side.

"The others are on their way, they're happy you're ok… You are ok right?" I nodded at his question and again turned to where I heard the noise at before. I watched the elk for some time before Paul gently tapped me with an odd look on his face. I raised a brow and he turned to look where I was first staring.

"What were you looking at?" I watched him and realized he didn't hear what I heard or see what I saw. I knew something was wrong. But what could it possibly be, I mean the uncontrollable itch, the increased hearing and eye sight, none of it made any sense unless…

"Paul, what happened to me?" he looked over at me, face still expressing worry as he told me what happened. The blonde ponytailed vampire, the tree crushing and… The supposing **bite. **As soon as he told me that everything began to be pieced together.

"But what about the bite?" He sighed and told me when we got home there wasn't anything there. That I'm fine. But how was all this happening then? Why could I do all these…

The pack instantly came running into the clearing and stormed their way over to us. No one looked pleased like I thought they would, instead they looked horrified and distressed. Paul and I watched them all warily as they all began yelling at the same time. The noise was again too much and I had to cover my ears. I heard Paul's aggressive growl and Sam's bark of 'silence!' that quickly shut everyone else and caused me to relax. I looked at each of them, waiting until one decided to speak. And finally, it happened.

"Jake, Paul…" Embry was the one to step up to the plate, "Harry left out a part in the journal. Jake… How are you feeling?" I shrugged and he gave a pointed look that caused me to sigh.

"Well… My throat kind of hurts and my eyes and ears seem to be working awfully well." His eyes bulged and I could have sworn he actually gulped.

"Dude… I think you're part vampire now.

A/N- I'M BACKKKKKK ! Sorry for the long wait and I don't blame you if you throw objects at me, I deserve it. But thanks for reading, you know. Please review and all that good stuff. Lots of love

-MST


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Adopted

I watched Edward and waited for him to continue with what he had to say. When he didn't, I chose then to speak.

"What do you need to tell me, Ed?" He sighed and had a 'thinking face' on before he answered.

"Let's go for a walk. I have something I need to tell you." I looked at my plate which was about half way full, but nodded none the less. We rose up and made our way into the living room, past his family, and out the door. As we left I saw that they were all watching Edward and I but only Rosalie looked upset.

We made a semi circle around the house and ventured off into some part of the woods. The walk was shorter than it seemed and I couldn't help but wonder what he needed to tell me. _Why _he needs to tell me way out here. We eventually stopped walking before I could get my thoughts together and we came to a stop at this wonderful looking place.

There was grass as green as it comes and flowers everywhere. They varied from a ligh purple, almost lavender, to a deep violet that reminds me of plums. It was just simply the most amazing thing I've ever seen. It's so...

"Beautiful..." Edward looked over at me and smiled. He walked a bit further into the field before taking a seat, fully surrounded by the luscious seedlings. He patted he ground next to him and I slowly followed suit and took a seat. He looked around the place before turning towards me and finally speaking.

"This is my meadow. I come here whenever I want to think or just need peace and quiet. I don't remember how I found this place but I've been coming here since Carlisle and I moved here." I gave him a look saying 'go on' and he took a deep breath and sighed.

"I need you to trust me okay? Don't speak until I'm done talking and try to be as open minded as possible alright?" He waited and I quickly nodded. "Okay, so... When I was a baby, my parents died in a car accident. I don't know how I managed to survive but I did and my adopted uncle, Aro, found me in the middle of all the scrap metal and took me in. Him, my uncle Marcus and Caius were held responsible for me for some months but... I was in danger with them so Aro asked Carlisle to take me with him since he was leaving the home they shared to find a home of his own. He took me in as his son and as we were moving to Forks, Carlisle met Esme. She had been dying from a suicide attempt and he had to... Save her. She took the role of my mother and we moved here into the house we live in now. We were all together until I was about three years old."

He looked down at one of the flowers and began picking the petals off. I watched his face and it looked like he was reliving a past memory. I waited patiently and he started again, sounding a bit more emotional.

"Rosalie and Emmett came along around that time but Rosalie had been servely injured by... A pack of wolves. We had almost lost her but thankfully she recovered. They were here with us for about three years before Alice and Jasper came along. Every since we've been a make shift family... Now I know you're wondering why I'm telling you all this. Mainly, it's beacuse you're my friend and I trust you, but it's also to keep you safe. I won't send you away but I may not intentionally have to." I stared at him confused and he finally looked me in the eyes for the first since we left the house.

"Bella, my family are vampires. They feed off of animals and we know many other vampires like us. My uncles Aro, Marcus, and Caius are also vampires but they feed off of humans but chose not to eat me. Why, I don't know honestly. Carlisle had to change Esme when we me her so she didn't die... And you remember the 'danger' I told you I was in?" He sped the sentences out like a racecar and had me staring with wide eyes. None of what he said made any sense but I nodded anyways. He coutinued to watch me worriedly until he was pleased with what he saw and spoke again.

"Well... For every vampire, there's someone out there that's their singer. A singer is the person who's blood calls to you. Basically, when I was still staying with Aro, there was a vampire named James who got a smell of me at one point in time. I am his singer and he had made several attempts to get to me so that he could... You know, drink me. That's why Carlisle left Aro and the others with me in tow... But there's a slight problem." If possible, my eyes grew the size of dish plates. What else could possibly be wrong in this odd sequence of insanity? Thankfully, Edward didn't wait for a reply from me and instead coutinued explaining.

"Somehow, James has found where I am staying and he's somewhere in Forks or La push and I know..." The rest of the sentence sort of blurred together. _La Push. He can be in La Push. _That means Jake can be in danger too! I get that he's upset with me but I still care about him and I don't want some blood thirsty vampire to get a hold of him. I could slowly feel myself losing it a bit before I heard Edward calling my name. My head snapped to him and he looked upset.

"You're gonna leave now, right?" It took me some time to understand what he was assuming and I slowly and cautiously shook my head. As insane as all this was, as well as dangerous, Edward is my friend and I refuse to leave him if he wants me around. I opened my mouth to say something but the words caught in my throat as I heard some footsteps... Alot of footsteps. They were approaching quickly and Edward and I jumped up at the same time. We looked in the direction of the noise as we grabbed a hold of each other's arms and waited for whatever it was to show itself.

A/N- The lack of benefits of being a under 18 year old writter who can get their laptop taken as a punishment -_- I'm soooooooo sorry but as it says, I couldn't get any slack from my dad. I'll try to balance things back out, I swear. Thanks for reading :)

-MST


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Safe

_"You're gonna leave now, right?" It took me some time to understand what he was assuming and I slowly and cautiously shook my head. As insane as all this was, as well as dangerous, Edward is my friend and I refuse to leave him if he wants me around. I opened my mouth to say something but the words caught in my throat as I heard some footsteps... Alot of footsteps. They were approaching quickly and Edward and I jumped up at the same time. We looked in the direction of the noise as we grabbed a hold of each other's arms and waited for whatever it was to show itself._

I was expecting this 'James' person, or maybe even Edward's family. What I didn't expect though, was for a bunch of wolves the size of horses to speed their way into the clearing and slow to a stop in front of Edward and me. There was a black one that seemed to be glaring daggers at us, a grayish crème one that was snarling at us and looked like it was being held back by some unknown force, one chocolate brown one that seemed very calm, and lastly, one that was a burned orange color that was looking at me with… This _look._

It was as if the animal was looking into me and saw my soul. The eyes look so familiar and comforting. I almost seek my way to the creature until I actually realize what I see and a scream bubbles up into my throat. Edward didn't seem nearly as frightened as I did and pulled me towards the trees surrounding the field. He began to speed up his movements as I could have sworn I saw something flash red in the tree line across from us.

"Oh right… I forgot to mention we are borderline neighbors with a pack of human protecting werewolves…" A wolf, the chocolate brown one, was moving beside us and whined. We stopped and he lowered himself onto his stomach. Edward jumped on and pushed his hand towards me. I grabbed it and he pulled me onto the back of the large animal. We began moving again as the wolf let out a soft annoyed huff and turned his eyes towards Edward. He rolled his eyes at that but smirked, regardless of the possibly harming circumstances. "Right, shape-shifters, excuse me." I looked between them but didn't voice my fright or confusion, just simply looked in front, behind and around us to watch for anymore mythical creatures. You know, tooth fairy, snowmen, Santa, that sort of thing. The trees flashed by too quickly though so I knew it was a lost cause. . I clung onto Edward as I could see the Cullens's house up ahead. As soon as we were in front of the house, we were greeted by the rest of the Cullen's. Edward and I were lowered onto the ground by the wolf and Edward pulled me towards his family. Once we were in front of them, Esme grabbed at us both and pulled us towards her in a motherly hug.

"Oh, I'm so glad you two are alright. Alice couldn't see either of you and before we could go find you, we smelt you close by. The smell that accompanies the wolves was close as well so we assumed they'd inform us of what was going on." She let go and smiled at us as I heard someone moving from behind some bushes. I looked in the direction and realized that, not only was the wolf gone, but some boy with a similar skin tone as Jake was moving his way towards us.

"Sorry, things weren't mean to get this bad. We didn't mean to cross over but we were following this vamp and then we smelt humans and we couldn't just… Well you know." Carlisle walked forward and nodded at the boy. I looked around to consume the reactions of everyone else and I saw Rosalie nearly foaming at the mouth while Emmett was trying, but failing, to calm her down. Alice looked relieved but a bit apprehensive and Jasper looked well in control but pained. Edward was still standing beside me but didn't look as bothered by any of this like everyone else. Before another word could be spoke though, the rest of the wolves came trotting in front of the house, the black one holding what looks like someone's hair in its mouth. They stopped in front of Carlisle and Esme moved around us with a reassuring smile to make her way to his side. After more rustling, I watched in absolute pain and happiness as Jacob made his way towards the pack of wolves, a stony look on his face.

I couldn't understand what was going on around me and I guess this wasn't unusual because I was the only one who looked to be freaking out. Jacob glanced over at me but said nothing. He seemed like he didn't even care I was there. It hurt more than I am willing to admit.

"There were three of them. A female and two males. Red, blonde, and black hair. We had a earlier encounter but we figured they were just passinf through. We had chased the red headed chick over her but her and the blonde got away. Luckily..." A odd, sadistic smile appeared on his face that bothered me more than anything else ever has.

"We caught the dread head. He wasn't anything special. We don't know what they're here for, but it seems like they aren't going anywhere soon. Keep an eye out." Edward had suddenly gone ridget and I watched as the family, minus Esme and Carlisle, speed towards him and look around them suspiciously. I was lost on what was going on and no one looked like they were going to fill me in. I watched as Jacob's eyes glanced over the now grouped couples and Edward then his eyes hit me... And stayed on me.

"We appreciate the notice Jacob. We'll keep our eyes open for anything and if we must, we'll ask for your assistance." Jake nodded but didn't take his eyes off of me. I couldn't find it in me to look away but I didn't like how he was staring at me, nearly through me. After what seemed like hours of the day, he looked away from me without another word and made his was towards the black wolf. He said something to him, but quickly continued walking with the other wolves in tow. Before they left, the black wolf dropped the hair he was once carrying. Emmett was the one who nodded at the beast and took up the hair he was once carrying. He looked at his family and sighed.

"They're here..."

A/N- Confusing... I know, but I'll better lay things out next chapter. Sorry for the errors, thanks for reading. See ya

-MST


End file.
